The purpose of this project is to evaluate the clinical efficacy and safety of intranasally administered peptide T on neuropsychological test deficits in HIV seropositive individuals. Other associated but secondary clinical measures will include the effect of peptide T treatment on motor or sensory neurologic function and on functional and structural measures of brain activity. These will be determined by physical examination, radiologic and electrophysiologic measurements. In addition, limited information will be sought regarding the effects of peptide T on laboratory measures of HIV caused immunologic dysfunction as well as human viral activity.